winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 412
|pe = Winx Club Forever |ne = The Wizards' Attack}}Dad! I'm a Fairy! is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis As Roxy works to master her fairy powers, the Winx convince her to finally reveal the truth to her father. Her plans get thrown off, though, when the Wizards of the Black Circle interfere and kidnap Klaus and Roxy. Plot On a normal, busy day at Love & Pet, Roxy is with the Winx. Bloom still finds it weird that Artu can talk and seeing that he can talk, Kiko gets jealous. The other pets then requests Roxy to use her powers and allow them to talk; hesitant but willing to try anyway, Roxy does so. The Winx's are shocked that the pets are talking but they do encourage Roxy. She is a bit bummed that it does not last very long, she then confesses that she is beginning to feel unsure of herself. Understanding her feelings, Bloom explains that Mike and Vanessa was her strength when she was going through the same thing; she advises her to tell her father. Roxy at first refuses to but with some persuasion from the Winx, she is willing to try but is worried about the outcome. At home, Roxy musters the courage to talk to her father. He at first seems uninterested and so Artu gives it a try, Klaus remains unimpressed and reveals himself to be Duman. Roxy realizes that it is a trap; she demands to know where her father is but she ends up getting kidnapped. Urged by Roxy, Artu unwillingly runs away. He runs to the Winx and informs them what had happened. Stella closes up shop with an excuse, much to the disappointment of their clients. They proceed to use their Zoomix wings to teleport to Roxy's house while Artu stays with the pets. Arriving at Roxy's house, they see the mess left behind. With no sign of Roxy or Klaus, the girls use their Tracix wings to see into the past. They learn of Roxy's kidnapping and find a message from Ogron - to meet them at the Frutti Music Bar and give them the white circle in exchange for Roxy and Klaus' life; it must be presented to Duman who is disguised as Klaus. Musa is aware that he had chosen the bar because of the crowd which prevents the girls from doing anything; Bloom is also curious as to why the Wizards want the white circle so much. Back at the Love & Pet shop, Artu refuses to sit still and wait, he tracks down Roxy's sent and the pets follow after him. Sky lets Bloom know that they do spot the Wizards, and it is extremely hard to ignore them. Bloom advises them to be cautious and that they are almost there. Duman, in disguise, makes terrible drinks that clear out the bar's clientele. The girls arrive and demand to know where Roxy is. Duman is not budging. Meanwhile, Artu has located Roxy - in a warehouse; him, Kiko, and the Fairy Pets hatch a plan to free Klaus and Roxy. The Fairy Pets make a mock Bloom figure and cast a shadow onto the curtains. Gantlos telepathically alerts Ogron of the Winx's appearance, his companions think he lost it. Gantlos eventually learns of the trickery and the pets flee. Gantlos then notices Roxy and Klaus breaking free with the help of Artu. Gantlos taunts Roxy which results in Artu lunging at him. Gantlos easily defeats him; Roxy runs over to check up on Artu. By expressing her concern for him through tears, Gantlos greatly offends Roxy by degrading Artu's importance. This enrages Roxy and triggers her transformation. Her father is appalled to learn that his daughter is a fairy. Still a newbie at magic, Gantlos taunts her but Roxy tries her best to beat him. Ogron senses that Gantlos is in danger and orders Duman to snatch the white circle. The girls transform to defend themselves; the Specialists also join in. A battle ensues and all are equally matched. Helia gets a hold of Anagan and with good timing, Aisha is able to capture him, then his companions; she strikes them and they fall into the ocean. They levitate themselves out of the ocean, and as Bloom is about to finish them off, the girls sense Roxy's magical energy trail. Realizing their enemies had located Roxy, the Wizards quickly head back. The Winx and the Specialists follow them. Gantlos is able to strike her out of the warehouse, when they arrive, Bloom is surprised to Roxy in her fairy form but this happy news is crushed when Klaus brings out an unconscious and hurt Artu. Another battle is about to begin. Major Events *Roxy uses her power to allow the Fairy Pets and Kiko talk to the Winx *Roxy transforms into a fairy for the first time. *Klaus learns of Roxy being the Fairy of Animals. Debuts *Roxy's Believix *Tracix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Animals **Fairy Pets ***Ginger ***Pepe ***Chicko ***Ginger ***Belle ***Milly **Kiko **Artu *Humans **Klaus **Mike (mentioned; flashback) **Vanessa (mentioned; flashback) Spells Used *Solar Storm - Used against Duman. *Super Prism - Used to protect the Specialists from Ogron's attack. *Morphix Tidal Wave - Used to capture Anagan then Duman and Ogron, then she streams magical energy though her spell and strikes the Wizards. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Love and Pet *You're Magical *Catch Us If You Can *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Love and Pet *You're Magical *Catch Us If You Can *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *The Fairy Pets and Artu are still able to talk after Roxy was kidnapped, even though she said the magic does not last very long. Mistakes *At one point, Timmy's frames are black instead of red. WCEp412Mistake(1).png|Timmy's frames are black instead of red. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes